


The Bake Sale

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Parents, M/M, Really Domestic, Slytherin Draco Malfoy, Sneaky Draco Malfoy, So Married, pure fluff, school bake sale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's Bake Sale day at Scorpius's Primary school, and Draco is determined that the Potter-Malfoy family cakes will be the most popular on the table.





	The Bake Sale

“So explain to me why, precisely, am I doing this again?” Harry grumbled, spooning a large dollop of chocolaty batter into a paper cup for about the fiftieth time that day, “because I’m pretty sure that turning the kitchen of Grimmauld Place into a bakery isn’t necessary for Scor’s education. In fact, Draco, where _is_ our son? I think I last saw him during the making of the Banana Creme Muffins-”

“Scorpius is in the garden playing _Catch The Snitch_ with Rose and Teddy, so he’s absolutely fine,” Draco answered primly, eyeing Harry’s cakes and treats with a covetous gaze. Harry really was the best cook Draco ever met, and he knew that every bite would be moist, opulent and delicious. 

Unfortunately, the cakes and treats being made today weren't destined for Draco’s belly. 

They were bound instead for the Green Toadstool Primary School Bake Sale, to be sold to raise funds for a new school Quidditch kit. 

Draco, the sneaky Slytherin that he was, had decided immediately that the Potter-Malfoy family needed to provide only the best cakes, and had promptly informed the Headteacher they could count on a _big_ donation from himself and Harry. 

Unfortunately, also Draco had about as much skill in a the kitchen as the average Blast-Ended Skrewt. The last cake he’d proudly produced had been ashen on the outside and entirely raw inside. Harry had forbidden him from the kitchen ever since, which meant the baking had fallen on the Chosen One’s broad and capable shoulders. 

Draco’s job was to sit at the table, issue instructions and generally boss Harry about. He was having a perfectly wonderful afternoon. 

“Scor’s whole future is _dependant_ on these cakes,” Draco replied dramatically. “He’s a _Malfoy_. His entire reputation would be destroyed were he to come to school clasping some shop-brought trash.”

“Exactly. He’s a _Malfoy_. Couldn’t you just buy the Quidditch kit? You family does that _so_ well.” 

Harry was exhausted and really rather grumpy. He had been baking for several hours by that point. 

~@~

And, on the day of the Bake Sale, exactly as Draco had predicted, Harry’s cakes were an absolute hit.

They sold out almost immediately, and the Headteacher praised Draco lavishly for his hard work and skill in the kitchen. Draco was entirely satisfied that the Malfoy family reputation would be safe for the foreseeable future. 

Wholly pleased with his mornings work, Draco settled down with his _Quibbler_, a carafe of fresh coffee and a Banana Creme Muffin that he’d squirrelled away for himself. 

After all, thought Draco, charity did begin at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
